You Don't know how much there is to me
by Vixennette
Summary: East High School for the Arts has had the same select students since pre-school. Taylor Mckessie quiet girl. Chad Danforth big man on campus. What will it take to solve 17 years of tension. And it all starts on the last day of school...
1. CH I: A day and the life of Taylor M

"Baby, baby When we first met I never felt something so strong You were like my lover And my best friend All wrapped into one With a ribbon on it And all of a sudden When you left I didn't know how to follow It's like a shot That spun me around And now my heart left I feel so empty and hollow"

"Yes sing it sister." said Gabriella to her best friend Taylor as they cleaned out their lockers on the last day of their junior year at East High School for the Performing Arts.

"Whatever. I'm not trying to get noticed thank you."

"Scardy cat. Sing for me mama." She screamed, and everyone in the hall and everyone turned to stare at them.

"Gabi, Thanks you know."

"On with it." Someone yelled.

"You heard them. Sing."

"I hate you.

And I'll never give myself to another The way I gave it to you Don't even recognize The ways you hit me Do you? It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back And you're the one to blame And now I feel like, oh You're the reason Why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke all These cigarettes no more I guess this is what I get For wishful thinking Should've never let you into my door Next time you wanna go on and leave I should just let you go on and do it It's not usual like how I'll leave It's like I checked into rehab Baby you're my decease It's like I checked into rehab Baby you're my decease I gotta check into rehab 'Cause baby you're my decease I gotta check into rehab' Cause baby you're my decease Damn, Ain't it crazy When your love slams? You'll do anything For the one you love' Cause anytime That you needed me I'd be there It's like You were my favorite drug The only problem is That you was using me In a different way That I was using you But now that I know That it's not meant to be You gotta go I gotta win myself over you." She finished singing, and turned grabbing her bag and shutting her locker in the process. She starts walking away and gets stopped by someone clapping and saying bravo. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Something you need, Cash?"

"Oooo, frigid. Why so cold? I only wanna congratulate you."

"You did, you're done and I'm gone."

"See ya at home Tay-Tay." He said smirking at her retreating form and her giving him the bird as she walked out the door.

"Now, Chad was that necessary?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes. It's the last day of school, I had to leave a lasting impression. Don't feel left out, yours is coming soon." He said just as his best friend Troy came up be hind her.

"Did ya miss me that much Ella to come to my friend?"

"On with it."

"Naw its no fun when you want me to do it. I'll do this instead."

"Wh-?" she was cut off by his lips. She never expected some one so cruel to kiss so gently. As quick as he started he pulled away and looked anywhere but her. After what seemed like hours he looks her dead in the eyes and walks away with Chad like nothing happened. He doesn't care, well neither does she. She walks out the school building to her car. As she drive past him and Chad she blast Pussycat dolls "I don't need a man" she stares right at him when Nicole sings "I don't need a man to make me happy" then she turns out the school parking lot.

"I think that was directed towards you my man." Chad said laughing.

"Funny. Tell me again why I did that."

"Cause you like her and felt it was the right thing to do. You are too nice for your one good you know that."

"Thank you. What about you and "Tay-Tay"?"

"What about it? She doesn't like me. I can live with that." He said hopping into his car.

"Cause, I dunno, maybe you make her life a livin hell at school and home. But I still think she could like you if yall got to know each other. Yes."

"Not gonna happen. And all of this sentimental BS needs to stop. Like now."

***************

At home Taylor was packing her bags, this summer not only would she be participating in the Prestigious Camp Arras for the performing Arts she'd also be helping out the teachers and their young singers and dancers.

"Tay-Tay!" Chad whispered climbing up the stairs.

"What!?" she yelled

"No need to be mean." He said leaning against the wall. She could feel his eyes on her; she fought to keep herself doing what she was doing. Which she realized she was folding up the skimpiest pair of underwear that she owns, most girls would've blushed, she just threw into her carry on and walked into her closet and started throwing skirts, shorts, dresses, and anything else onto her bed to be packed.

**********

Oh my lord. Now I don't usually use the name of the lord in vain, but lord have mercy on me for I not to die at this moment. I always knew she had a bangin body under all that excess fabric she be wearin but dammmn I didn't know she had a beyonce body and probably a little more junk in her trunk. How her mom could let her wear such short things. Those shorts are so short cut of an inch and they'll be draws. That shirt or them shirts; she has to layer. It's her signature she says. From what I can see it's a striped gray, white and black lace tank top under a graphic tee that she tied. Sayin I think: "Boys lie, but girls do it better". All of a sudden I'm getting attacked by clothes flying from out her closet.

"Hey could you stop?" I asked

"Hmm?" she asked back. Clearly not hearing a word I said.

"What's with all the clothes being thrown at me?"

"Camp." She said like it was no big deal. I'm going to camp Arras so is half of the junior class. Performing arts majors all of us but only some could afford the tuition. She could pay tuition for all the junior class with all the money her parents rank in doing whatever it is that they do in D.C. that they have to leave her here alone for months a time.

"Cash, You still with us?" she asked snapping her finger in my face.

"Yea. Later." As much as people think that we hate each other is the somewhat opposite. We're not friends in secret or anything, we're just more friendly when the 'rents are around. In her own weird way she has got me wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't know it. Only if she'd realize that I only terrorize her cause I'm afraid to say I love her. Mhmm, I'm past like. I've loved her since probably eighth grade.

"Hey Chad, you still there?" my dad asked.

"Yea, why y'all keep askin me that?" I said

"Well maybe because you're holding the door knob and staring into space. Are you done packing?" my dad said. Now to even out the playing field I'll explain everything. Besides her parents my dad is Tay-Tay's legal guardian. My dad is Tay's moms' best friend so she lives with us. Or we live in the Mckessie home in the guest rooms.  
"Hey Blake." She called out of room.

"Yea Tay."

"Which dress should I wear to the orientation tonight?" she asked. To clear that up my dad is gay. Always has been. How was I born you ask? My dad didn't wanna be gay, so in a last effort he slept with my mom to see if she could turn him straight. Obviously didn't happen, when I was born my moms found some dude that she "loves" and sent me and my dad packing so we came to the Richards and been with them ever since.

"Hmm? Tough choice is it a black tie event?"

"Yes, kind of."

"Well these six summer dresses are out."

"Okay." She said putting them in a pile to be packed I think.

"The prints need to go, and that yellow to bright." She moved some more dresses but to a different pile. Now all she was left with were a couple of black dresses, a lot of white ones, and some colored ones. While those two think I see a black and white one I wouldn't mind to see her in.

"This one." I say. They look at me then the dress then each other back to the dress then me then each other. I'm freaked out. Then out of the blue she pulls the dress out of my hand and runs into the closet and look for some shoes.

"Bravo. Now you go get ready and pack some." My dad said walking out the room. When she didn't come out the room after five minutes I left to go watch some TV I had finished packing last week and chose what I was gonna wear when I got the invitation I month ago. I don't know what's with girls that they have to wait for the last minute to choose. Either way I find it amusing.


	2. CH II: Let's Dance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the HSM franchise, or any of the songs used in any of the chapters

**Warnings:** strong use of naughty language (I have a dirty mouth), references to eating disorders

**A/N: thanks for all the hits peoples… **

**Now on with the story….**

**Chapter 2**

The pandemonium in the Mckessie's home was crazy. There were hair and makeup people running up and down the stairs, fixing up Taylor and Gabriella. The two boys were just sitting waiting for the girls to finish. It was an unspoken rule that they all share a limo because they would be seated together at the banquet. Finally all the workers were downstairs and waiting with the boys to see the finished spaghetti strapped empire waist dress that hit above the knee, pink patent leather round toe 3 in heels. Her hair was left down in soft waves; make up was done with a sultry eye using different shade of pink and a soft pink gloss. Her accessories were a magenta clutch, a 14k white gold pink sapphire band ring and a 14k white gold pink sapphire butterfly pendant. Troy's jaw dropped, but she paid no mind to him as she turned and stood next to him waiting for Taylor to come down. When Chad saw Taylor come down in the dress he chose his heart almost stopped. The black and white printed empire waist spaghetti strapped dress hit about mid thigh, one her feet she put on a pair of purple jewel toned patented leather sling backs. The hair stylist teased her already wavy hair and put it in a half ponytail and blew out her straight bangs. They also did the smoky eye on her using purple tones and gave her a raspberry colored gloss. She added a blue jewel toned clutch with a bow, a sterling silver 1/10 carat tw diamond and amethyst pear pendant and a 14k white gold amethyst and ¼ carat tw diamond ring. She to pay no mind to the boy who was staring at her. The girl hooked their hands and walked outside to the limo with the boys following like lost puppies.

"Bye you guys. Behave." Blake warned everyone but mostly the boys.

"Later B." Gabi said.

"I'll call if we're gonna be late." Taylor said.

"Thanks. Tay watches out for him." Blake said pointing to his son.

"Hey I should be the one watching over her. With all that jewelry she is wearin. "

"Bye Blake. Vince drives man." Taylor said. The ride to the banquet was silent as per usual. Before they never had anything to talk about and before tonight the girls never showed the boys what they wore. All that was ever done was their make up and hair. The girls always left the house in their sweats and got dressed once the boys got out of the limo and walked the yellow carpet. And usually once the boys walked the carpet they paid no mind to the girls until the night was over, by which the girls had already changed back into their sweats and were reading books and listen to their ipods. But tonight the guns have come out and they girls are ready to walk the carpet with confidence. Each of them had out their smart phones and was texting back and forth with each other until.

"We're here." Vince said as he came around and opened the door. The boys got out first. Then came the girls; it's like they rehearsed it. Both their right arms and legs came out, then the rest of their bodies minus their heads, and finally their heads. The camera men turned from everyone else and started calling the girls from different angles. Taylor and Gabriella took to the carpet like pro's there were no stumbles, every now and then they'd stop and pose but for the most part they walked past everyone with matching smirks on their faces until they were seated at their table in the front. The banquet went on with all the counselors announcing their classes and choosing their helpers. Then after eating everyone was dismissed to the dance floor. With their shoes and purses forgotten the girls took to the dance floor and danced like they go to clubs often. Taylor decided to take a brake, so she went and sat at their table sipping some punch. When Carter Cross came and sat next to her.

"I saw you dancing." He said touching her leg

"That's nice." She said moving his hand.

"Why don't you come with me, so I could show you some new moves?" He said feeling her up.

"Stop! Touch me one more time and I'll make sure you can't have any kids." She said slapping him.

"You bitch! I'll teach you to hit me."

"No need. I already know how." She said smirking. "But it takes a bitch to know a bitch."

"Oooo!" the crowd said.

"Now, now let's not make him feel bad." A hand came out of nowhere to stop Carter's hand from making contact with her face.

"Enough. Would you really stoop this low and hit a girl?" Chad whispered, his whole demure livid as he pushed Carter back and placing himself in the middle.

"Move, Chad. I need to teach this heifer what it feels like to back sass me."

"Yea, You're done. Call her one more thing and I may actually help her whoop your ass." He said.

"I had no problem with you, but you gonna go stick up for that piece of crap-"

"If I'm such a piece of crap why'd you wanna get me in bed? Hmmm? Think I'd be and easy lay; listen I ain't one of them prissy cheering short skirts wearin to tight tops sluts that you hang around with." She said batting her eyes.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with wearing short skirts?" Cameron Davis asks. She is one of the many girls who wear the revealing clothing.

"Well. You see. Cause, My mama always said if you got flaunt it, if you ain't got why you flaunting it? So question is why you flaunting nothing." she said out of pure curiosity. Again the crowd wooed and Cameron blushed so red she'd put a tomato to shame.

"Tay-Tay, what's with you tonight?" Chad asked.

"Nothin that concerns you. Gabi bathroom." And she walked away ready to punch something.

**********

I need some ice cream. This is all way to much. I didn't come here to do anything but find out my classes and dance. Now I got some music producer angry some slut embarrassed. Really what's with me tonight? Gabi's in here I can feel her. From one look on my face you can tell I was crying which I don't do very often. Instead of talking she just pulls me into a hug and rocks me back and forth.

"You wanna go home?" she asked me.

"NO I can stick it out, and plus it seemed someone was having fun with a certain blue-eyed someone." I said smirking, as she blushed at being caught dancing with Troy.

"I can't help it. He's a great dancer." She said.

"I can't keep you from a great dancer can I?" I say.

"NO you can't and I know another great dancer that wants to dance with you." She said.

"Really now? And who might that be?"

"Come with me and find out." She said leading me out the door. Gab pulled me all the way back to our table where Chad and Troy were sitting. Of course she meant him; I find it totally weird if he wanted to dance with me he could've asked. But no he had to dance with all them tramps first didn't he. And from what I can see everyone went back to whatever it was that they were doing and completely forgot what happened not more than 8 minutes ago.

"Hey your back." Troy said to Gabi. She looked over at me with pleading eyes.

"Go ahead." I say rolling my eyes. I pulled a seat and sat next to Chad.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, he's always trying to get me in bed. It's a never ending cycle really." I say.

"So he's done this before?"

"Umm, yea that's what I said."

"Why didn't you say something before." he asked perplexed. He looked cute like that; nose all scrunched up eyes bright.

"I saw no point to it. And I can take of myself."

"Maybe I wanna take care of you." He whispered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that so I pretend I didn't. We sit in silence for a while. I start getting excited dancing a little in my seat and singing along to my song "lolly lolly pop that body by 36 mafia and project pat".

"Wanna dance?" I asked as I started chewing my lip.

"C'mon. Let's do it." He says pulling me onto the dance floor. He pulls me close but not to close. He moves to the beat I move with him. He pulls me a little closer and we start grinding. Through the whole song he forget where we are like it's just us two in the room, which is until someone burst my bubble.

"I thought you hated her. Why are you dancing like she's your girlfriend? I thought I was your girlfriend." back for revenge I see.

"Cameron, you don't own me I'm allowed to dance with who I want."

"I'm not saying you can't I just wanna know why you chose Ice queen over here. She can't even dance that good." She said." Now be a good little nerd and get your friend and go read a book and let the big girls take it from here." She said pulling Chad with her. I just gave him a look and walked away.

"By the way camie what book do you request? How to be a Slut written by you. Oh wait you wouldn't have time to write a book cause you'd never get off your knee's and back long enough to write it." She just stared. That's two for me and half for her. This is a good night. I grab my things and go sit in the limo with Vince. We played some poker, I won; played candyland I won again; we played tank and slap jacks which he won. After playing a couple times I got tired, and asked vice to put up the window thingy and I changed into my sweats and fell asleep. After about an hour the rest pull up into the limo and tell Vince to drive us back home. It was silent the whole ride back, I'm kind of a light sleeper so if I here any loud noise I wake and the slamming of the door was one thing, but the silence in the back was a little to loud for my liking. So I woke up, just kept my eyes shut the whole ride, that is until I felt someone's hands go around my waist, there was already one behind my head. I open my eyes and find myself in the arms of Chad Danforth.

"Hmm."

"Oh you're awake."

"I can walk."

"Right."

"So put me down."

"Okay." He let me down gently and just walked inside. How rude. Is to be expected I mean I was kinda a bitch to him and his girlfriend, but it was so worth it. As I walked up to my room I saw that the light was already closed knowing Gabi she was probably in my closet reading a book. And true to my assumption there she was curled up with Emma, by Jane Austen. Since this we read pride and Prejudice in English class she has been all up in that woman's novels. Not that their bad or anything I just don't see the fascination. When she finally looks up from her corner I see what she's wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and plaid girl boxer shorts. I have the same pair in green. She already pulled out something for me to wear, I notice as I go into my bathroom, and their sitting on my black marble countertop is a striped pink chemise.

"Gab do you realize how short this thing is?" I yell at her.

"SO, give him a taste of what her can' have. Plus it's your fault it's so short, you haven't worn it since you bought four months ago." She said walking into the bathroom with a thoughtful look on her face. She's right about me not wearing this thing, I just bought because I liked it, and it's my subconscious way of getting back at my parents for never being here.

"You still here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'ma go to the studio for a bit." I say looking at myself one more time in the mirror and walking past her, and out of my room.

The studio is one of many that are in the house. This one particularly is for music only, and any wanna be producer's dream come true. It had synthesizers, and all this other stuff Taylor doesn't know the names of but know how to work. Picking a soft yet strong piano melody, Taylor picking up her black acoustic guitar walked into the booth and waited for the best part she felt she could start. Once she started the words just started spilling out of her,

Take off my shirt. Loosen the buttons  
and undo my skirt, Stare at myself in the mirror  
Take me apart piece by piece, Sorrow decrease  
Pressure release, I put in work  
Did more than called upon, More than deserved  
When it was over, Did I wind up hurt (Yes)  
But it taught me before a decision ask this question first  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Take off my cool, show them that  
under here, I'm just like you  
Do the mistakes, I may make me a fool  
Or a human with flaws, admit that I'm loss  
Round of applause, Take the abuse  
Sometimes it feels like they want me to lose  
It's entertainment is that an excuse? (No)  
But the question that lingers whether win or lose  
who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
Dear Diary,  
It's Taylor  
Entertaining is something I wanna do for a living  
It's not who I am, I'd like to think that I'm pretty normal,  
I laugh, I get mad, I hurt, I think  
Guys suck sometimes,  
But when you're in the spotlight,  
Everything seems good,  
Sometimes I feel like I have it worst cause I have to always keep my guard up,  
I don't know who to trust, I don't know who wants to date me for who I am,  
Or who wants to be my friend for who I really am,  
Who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing  
who am I living for?  
Is this my limit, Can I endure some more  
Chances are given, Question Existing

And before she could stop herself she was tearing up a little bit, why she doesn't know. She also didn't realize that she had an audience and a producer working in different instruments for her. When she finished she looked up at Chad and just started at him, wondering what the hell he was doing not asleep at, and according to her clock behind his head 1:30 am.

"I wasn't being to loud was I?" she asked.

"Naw, I was already down here." He said.

"Okay." She said at a loss for anything else to say, she still had that worried expression on her face; and looking down she didn't realize that Chad was staring at her with a small smile adorning his face.

"You are too cute." he said smiling at her. Shocked though she didn't show it Taylor asked Chad to leave.

"Can you leave?"

"No."

"Well then, I'll leave."

"You don't have to. Sing and I'll help."

"Only if you can keep up." She said.

"I like a challenge."

"This is one you won't win" she said smirking." Hit me up. Yea there we go, I like that

Just do your thang honey!  
I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.  
Just do your thang honey!

Taylor surprised Chad he didn't think that she could pull of something like this, always thought her more of a slow song person. But to each his own, or whatever that saying was, girlfriend has pipes and isn't afraid to bring them out.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
Just do your thang honey!  
Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

After this part was sung Chad found himself all hot and bothered from the images he was getting of Taylor

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!  
Oooooooo, oh!  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
Break it down now!  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!  
Ohhhh!  
You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.  
Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you

"Wow." Chad whispered as soon as Taylor turned to face him.

"What?"

"Your voice is amazing, and so is you're body. I wouldn't mind taking that off." He said licking his lips.

"Must suck that it's not for you," She said smirking. "I'd fix that before I go back to bed." Taylor whispered sensually in his ear running a lone finger down him stomach, earning a groan from Chad. She laughed silently as she walked out of the studio and into her room; where when she got into bed sleep came to her quickly.

**A/N:** So what do y'all think???? Tell me now… I think that last part made no sense, but oh well.

So uhh, review yea


	3. CH III: Good Morning

Disclaimer: see chapter 2

Hey People, thanks to everyone who hit up my story…but come on a little more reviewing please and thank you…

Anyways on with the tale…

**Chapter 3**

Blake woke up at the crack of dawn, because he knew if he didn't wake them up, they'd miss the shuttle bus to the camp. After making a quick stop at the studio, he made his way up the stairs first to the girl's room; where he found them already dressed each in a pair of shorts, short-sleeved graphic tees that have something to do with music and gladiator sandals on each of their feet and heading down to breakfast.

"Didn't wanna hear the cymbals again." Gabriella said giggling a little at the look on Blake's face as they walked past him.

"Well then." He said walking down the hall. "Wake up! _BANG!_ Wake up! _BANG!_ Get off your asses! _BANG!_ I've got food!" at the sound of food the boys are up and running out of the bedroom at top speed only for them to come back up and wonder.

"Dad, cymbals?" Chad asked.

"Second way I know to get you up." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Which in a way it was, Chad just had to make things difficult. All three made there way to the kitchen, and Chad and Troy were surprised to find the girls attacking the food on the table. There was French toast, French toast sticks, German waffles, English waffles, blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, and chocolate pancakes, scrambled eggs, and lucky charms that was left untouched unlike most of the things on the table.

"Gosh Mckessie, slow down, ain't like you need the extra baggage." He said smirking. Taylor dropped the spoon full of eggs she had half way to her mouth.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know that my size 6 body was disgusting. Though I could see it being seeing as you only hang out with size 00, to know what a healthy body looks like. So I'll make this clear, I'm not gonna stop eating for you or anybody who thinks I'm fat. Cause I know now I'm not. Nice to see you fixed you problem." She said smirking right back at him. Chad glowered at her and started cramming things on his plate while his father and Troy looked shocked, both for different reason. His father because he didn't know Chad could be so rude, to the person who could so easily kick them out, and plus Taylor was gorgeous where had that thought even come from. Troy because he knew how Chad felt for Taylor, and how he practically undressed her with eyes so many times and told him afterward what he wouldn't do to get his hands on her, feel her soft skin beneath him-.

"Troy!" Blake shouted at the blue-eyed boy.

"Sir?"

"Are you gonna eat anytime soon?" Blake asked smiling. At the mention of food Troy made like eggs and scrambled **(a/n: corny**) towards the table and started filling his plate.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go purge now." Taylor said sarcasm dripping in every word while glaring at Chad, who barley looked up from his food."

"Sorry." He said not looking up at her.

"No your not, I'll take the apology when I know you mean it, and not just saying cause your dad's in the room." She said.

"I mean it. I didn't think you'd take offence to it."

"Really Cash? Are you that thick, don't tell me you forgot freshman year. I was bulimic for a year and half and I'm just starting to get comfortable in my skin, and you go and say that to me. You really are as heartless as I thought you were." She whispered.

"I try to forget things that make no sense to me. You weren't fat then, and you aren't fat now. So I don't see why you did it. If you still can't see how sexy you are, and that any girl would kill to have a body like yours, and any guy would kill to run there hands over you, then Taylor I'm sorry. Okay. I'm really sorry." He said sincerity seeping through him.

"Boys go get dressed, come girls let's go put the bags in the car." Blake said softly ushering everyone out of the room. "My son has changed. Whoever this girl is that he likes is doing wonders for him." Blake said once he knew the boys were upstairs.

"Gosh Tay, are you really just getting used to being in your own skin?" Gabriella asked closed to tears. Taylor opened up her arms and wrapped Gabriella in a hug.

"Yea, sometimes. Like last night and my nightie. I can't look at myself sometimes, but its getting better. What, Cash said though it hurt."

"Why? Is it cause you have a crush on him?" Gabriella asked giggling.

"I'm 18, I don't do crushes. Plus I'm out of his league." Taylor said haughtily.

"Notice how she didn't say she didn't like me." Chad said standing in the door way a large smirk on his handsome face.

"Don't go getting a big head okay. I'll admit you're cute, but I don't like you."

"Why?"

"You really wanna know what I think about you?" she asked.

"Yea."

"You're a rude, conceited, cocky, heartless, chauvinistic, womanizing, man-whore. And just flat out up yourself... But then again what does it matter what I think." She said.

"That's what you really think about me? Thanks for being so honest. I'll do my best not to be those things around you." He said; with one last look to his dad and Troy he walked outside to the front porch.

"Umm, I'm gonna go talk to him." Troy said.

"That's a really big vocabulary you've got there. I know you don' like him, but those words don't describe my son." Blake replied coolly.

"You don't know the school version of him; you're not at the receiving end of his snide comments." She said leaving Gabriella and Blake in the kitchen. Troy found Chad sitting on the bottom steps looking heartbroken.

"Dude you okay?"

"No, Troy. I mean am I really as bad as she says I am?" he asked.

"Honestly, and don't get mad at me, but dude you go through three girls minimum on a daily basis, all the attention though its good sometimes you let it go to you're head a lot. That covers almost everything, seeing as I don't know what chauvinistic means-."

"Boastful devotion to one's race, sex, etc." Taylor said as she and Gabriella walked down the stairs with their carry on, smart phones, and I-pods in hand.

"What?" they asked.

"Chauvinistic that what it means. Let's go, I'm not up for missing the shuttle." Taylor waited till Chad came out of the house one last time and pulling him to the side.

"Look, don't take what I said personally-"

"How can I not?" he whispered hotly.

"Because my opinion of you doesn't matter." She spoke softly. Though she doesn't know it, it's her opinion of him that matters the most to him, but now knowing how she feels, he's gonna make a change. Kind of, okay maybe not.

**Review pleases…. I'll love y'all bunches**


	4. CH IV: Is the Drama done?

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm really happy people are reading this… really thanks for all the hits, but please review a little moreeeee :D thanks

Chapter 4

The four of them made it to the shuttle with time to spare, as their bags were being loaded onto the bus Chad and Troy went to talk to their friends; Taylor and Gabriella made their way onto the bus. After saying hi to Mr. Clark their bus driver the girls took the front two seats and stretched out across them. The girls hung out and had a peaceful time waiting for everyone else to arrive and board the bus, but not all good things last. Especially not when you go to school with a group of "popular" students namely the females who think they rule things.

"Ahem." A squeaky voice said above Gabriella's head. That little squeak got the whole bus quiet as they just stared on waiting to see what would unfold.

"Can I help you?" Gabriella asked politely, she was never one for being rude.

"Move einstinette, you're in my seat." Carmen said. Gabriella made a show of putting her lap top away pulling out her head phones, and looking around the seat as if looking for something.

"Really, I don't believe I see you're name on it."

"It doesn't have to be okay. I say move you move." Carmen said all diva like.

"There's a load of BS." Gabriella said, also she's not one to curse often.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen honey, just cause you scream, hoot, and holler, at games don't mean you can boss me around. There are seats in the back if you really wanna sit down." Gabriella replied calmly.

"I have every right to do whatever I please, and I told you to move. Seeing as you didn't I'ma force you to." She said as she tried to hit Gabriella across the face. Tough chance of ever hitting someone who is close to Taylor.

"Don't you dare." Taylor said releasing Cameron's hand.

"Sticking up for each other I see. And if I do hit her what will you? Sit on me, you fat lard." She said disgustingly looking Taylor up and down.

"Fat lard, funny, Cash take you're girlfriend before I do something." Taylor said giving Carmon the same treatment.

"What's with you and calling my boyfriend Cash? His name is Chad."

"If you knew anything about him, you'd realize his middle name is Cashton, hence the nickname Cash. And you really believe you're his girlfriend, probably for the next five minutes after he gets what he wants he won't need you. You're just another slut on his radar." Taylor said sitting back down.

"Oh and you know this because?"

"It's obvious man and if you don't see that, then it's gonna suck to be you."

"That was a low blow, Melia." Chad said.

"But it's the truth. Look I don't wanna fight anybody okay, just take your slut, you're friends and go back there and sit so we can leave."

"No we settle this now. Why do you hate me? What have I do-?"

"Don't you dare ask what you've done. You know exactly what you did." She said enraged.

"NO, I don't, so please enlighten me." he said matching her attitude.

"Fine we'll take it back to the summer after eighth grade, we weren't friends I knew that but we were close. After a while and all the hanging out we did I'll admit I liked you. But once freshman year started, I don't know what happened but you changed and not for the better. You made varsity with Troy, so far won tow games, and the girls were coming at you like flies to trash. I saw all the looks you gave them and me in my hormonal body decided it was time for a change. I had stop eating lunch at school didn't lose any weight, and just picturing myself skinny like them cheerleaders and maybe you'd finally notice me as more than that nerd girl you live with. You did, talked, and flirted with me a bit. But I was getting hungry so I ate, and I ate then I felt guilty so purged. After that I really looked at myself and saw how fat I was-"

"You weren't fat." Chad interjected.

"But I thought I was so I just kept doing it. Started wearing baggier clothes to hide my flaws. All because of you and some weird fantasy that I had back then when I liked you, and I'll tell ya this sometimes I thought I even loved you. During the summer before sophomore year I got caught and sent to that rehab place in Utah, some therapy whatever. Just when I was starting to get over it you and your so called friends start raggin on me. What did I even do to you? Any of you? I don't know, and now I don't really care. Just know this it hurts when the person you think you know turns on you for no real reason. I hated myself, I felt so stupid, you know with my parents never around and you always there to tear me down, I almost killed myself, but that's a different story for a different time if feel like telling it. Besides that I cried a lot, but I got tired of crying so I fought back, built up my icy wall. So, Thanks Chad, you know after all you put me through you'd think I'd despise you but in the end I want to thank you 'cause you made me that much stronger." Stated calmly like she told this story everyday.

"Dude that's heavy." Troy said.

"Chad? You never call me Chad," Chad said confused. "You like me, and you couldn't tell me that, gosh Melia."

"Past tense Chad, plus why would I, anything I ever told you was always used against me. So if I told you this I'm sure your many girlfriends would have some serious fun with it."

"You're an idiot Chad. Look Taylor, Gabriella, I'm sorry, I know it's not much of an apology for what I did but it's a start." Sharpay said. For the first time in the past 10 minutes people finally notice Sharpay was on the bus.

"Its fine, we don't hold grudges. Chad now you know what you did its settled go sit down." She demanded. Chad just stared at Taylor memories from freshman year coming back to him so fast he doesn't have time to think about them let alone move from his spot in front of the now reading Taylor McKessie. Troy took it upon himself to lead the group to the back, and pulling Chad to his seat next to him.

"Is all the drama done now? Am I allowed to move the bus?" Mr. Clark asked irritated because they were already 15 minutes behind schedule.

"Believe me sir, the drama is just beginning, but you can drive. Hey, can I sit with you?" Sharpay asked Gabriella, who bout ready to weep her eyes out.

"Yea." As she sat Sharpay pulled Gabriella into her arms and rocked her as she silently cried Taylor watched on feeling bad for keeping this from her friend, but her confession helped her release something's that were just getting to heavy for her hold onto anymore it was good to get rid of some baggage.

**Review Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. CH V: Camp Day One

**Disclaimer:** see chapter 2

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviews… keep it up : D!!!

Chapter 5

'dude, u ok?' troy text to Chad.

' not sure.'

'k, if u wanna talk I'm here=\'

'she hates me now'

' doubt it.'

'y?'

'optimistic'

'I'm such n idiot'

'well can't argue w/ that' =|'

'funny troy, she liked me damn

'I'll let you think bout this, simmer down we'll hit the lake when get there all good. Just relax 4now

Fine tell camie to stop breathing down my neck

"Cameron, Chad said stop breathing down his neck."

"Subtle Troy, real subtle." Chad said sarcastically.

"It's what I do."

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella had now moved to one seat and their things taking up the other. Sharpay was excited to go back and she couldn't wait for the girls to meet Kelsi, one of the friends she'd made at camp back in elementary school. Though they don't live in the same place they keep in contact Kelsi and her mom live in Manhattan, NY and her dad lives in Albuquerque. Every summer she comes down to stay with her dad and go to camp. Within 54 minutes, even though they were behind schedule they made it to the platform that would take them to the camp. The girls waited for their bags to be unloaded, and have someone to carry them to the loading dock. First was Sharpay with her and I shall mention the only thing she owns that's not pink, by choice her Louis Vuitton luggage set. Complete with 2 suitcases, a duffle bag, and 3 make up bags. Gabriella came next with her Fendi set. Coming with two white zucca duffle bags, and a white travel bag hidden inside her travel bag is her silver Stuart Weitzman make up bag. Taylor came in next with her black Gucci set one rolling suitcase, two duffle bags, make up bag. Each of the girls followed behind their luggage in sequence they strutted up to the platform and stopped and waited for the train to arrive.

"Y'all are such divas." Chad said.

"So?" all three of them said pulling down their Marc Jacobs sunglasses.

"Nothing, he's being an ass." Troy said pulling Chad away from the girls.

"You guys are nerds, how do you afford this?" Cameron asked truly clueless.

"Well, I'm the daughter of Jose Montez, famous soccer player and Isabella Montez plastic surgeon." Gabriella said bored stiff with this conversation.

"Daughter of Vance Evans, owner of many, many things, and he's on the board of directors at U of A, and Laura Evans jewelry designer."

"Daughter of absentee parents. I don't know what they do in D.C. I don't really care. I just know that I have like six trust funds from grand parents who I don't know and I'm flat out loaded. Answer your question?" Taylor asked.

"Whatever." She said walking after Troy and Chad.

"Well that was fun." Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Here comes the train, let's get ready." Gabriella said pushing up her sunglasses and standing. The other two girls followed and they began their strut to the train and climb into the first car waiting for their bags to be put in with them. The train ride was fast and just as uneventful as the bus ride. Within five minutes anyone sitting in a window seat facing south could just barely see the roof of the Squaw Valley Lodge where they would be staying. The campers (8- 18) stay in condominium sites that combine all the comforts of home with the service and amenities of a luxury lodge. The two-story spacious Loft Condominium Suites are each equipped with two full bathrooms and accommodate between five and six campers each. Laundry rooms are located in each building, and ADTC offers a dance canteen for basic daily supplies.

"You guys we're home." Taylor whispered looking up at the lodge.

"It's good to be home." Sharpay said sighing. Five more minutes and they were being assigned to their rooms; lucky for the girls they were the last ones in line and they got to share a place with just the three of them and one other person that they don't know instead of six like the other girls. "Shall we ladies?"

"We shall." Taylor and Gabriella replied laughing and following Sharpay up the stairs and to the elevators. Once in their rooms the girls unpack, have an early dinner and head to sleep. Good thing there is no counselor business to be taken care of today. The returning 17 and up's can be if they want counselors on the days they don't have classes. All three of them chose to be counselors, Sharpay in drama/acting, Gabriella in singing and ballet, and Taylor in dance.

**_**_**_**_**_**

IN the boy's condo Troy, Zeke, Ryan, Chad are all playing video games instead of unpacking like they should be doing. Chad and Zeke are in the kitchen fixing snacks, well Zeke is fixing Chad is eating.

"Dude saves some for everyone else!" Zeke exclaimed. Chad just snorted and continued stuffing his face. "Chad, how are you supposed to fight off the little demons and get it on when you're bloated?" Zeke inquired snatching the bowls chips and popcorn away from Chad and walking in to the living room. Chad followed after the food like a lost puppy.

"I eat when I'm depressed." He said trying to take the bowl from Troy.

"And when you're hungry, happy, tired, before you get the business, after you get the business, shall I continue?" Troy asked.

"Hardy har, har." Chad said sulkily.

"Dude, its just Taylor." Ryan said.

"Ry, it's not just Taylor. Okay this is the first girl to have every turn him down. Let alone become bul-.

"Wait that's not true a few of them have gone anorexic, or just stopped eating to get Chaddy here in bed, or a closet." Troy said faking thoughtfulness.

"True. Chad what is it that they see in you for them to stop eating. I mean seriously you eat like a pig, yet the girls you go for eat like chickens." Zeke said thinking really hard as if trying to really grasp the concept.

"I'm going to bed, no one wake me unless it's absolutely important." Chad said, clearly angry.

"What do we do if Cameron comes by?" Troy asked taking a swing from his water bottle.

"Tell her I'm in bed and I'll see her tomorrow or something you're smart boys, think of something." He said slamming the door behind him. Once Chad's door closed the front door started knocking with screeching following.

"Chaaaaaaaaad! Chad! Chad whatever your middle name is Danforth." Cameron yelled banging on the door.

"And speak of the devil." Ryan said walking to the door. "Chad's sleeping Cameron."

"Then wake him up." She demanded.

"I can't, because he said and I quote "tell her I'm sleeping and I'll see her tomorrow" unquote. SO take a hint and leave girly. He's tired and bloated he so can't get it on tonight." Ryan said in all seriousness.

"You're lying to me, and if I find out that that tramp Taylor is in there with him, you'll be a dead man Ryan." She whispered threateningly and slamming the door as she walks down the hall. Ryan came back into the living room hearing Troy and Zeke in the middle of a conversation about Chad and hi s feelings for Taylor.

"He really likes her doesn't he?" Ryan asked referring to Taylor not Cameron.

"Ry, you have no idea. This morning when she called him out I think he almost cried." Troy said.

"Really what she say?" Ryan asked, asking for all the boys.

"Well it only started when we came downstairs and Taylor was eating some French toast and had like a plate full of eggs and pancakes. Chad was all like…

**Flash Back…**

"_Gosh Mckessie, slow down, ain't like you need the extra baggage." He said smirking. Taylor dropped the spoon full of eggs she had half way to her mouth._

"_I'm sorry; I didn't know that my size 6 body was disgusting. Though I could see it being seeing as you only hang out with size 0, to know what a healthy body looks like. So I'll make this clear, I'm not gonna stop eating for you or anybody else who thinks I'm fat. Cause I know now I'm not. Nice to see you fixed you problem." She said smirking right back at him. Chad glowered at her and started cramming things on his plate while his father and Troy looked shocked, both for different reason._

"_Excuse me, I'm gonna go purge now." Taylor said sarcasm dripping in every word while glaring at Chad, who barley looked up from his food."_

"_Sorry." He said not looking up at her._

"_No your not, I'll take the apology when I know you mean it, and not just saying cause your dad's in the room." She said._

"_I mean it. I didn't think you'd take offence to it."_

"_Really Cash? You are so thick, don't tell me you forgot freshman year. I was bulimic for a year and half and I'm just starting to get comfortable in my skin, and you go and say that to me. You really are as heartless as I thought you were." She whispered._

"_I try to forget things that make no sense to me. You weren't fat then, and you aren't fat now. So I don't see why you did it. If you still can't see how sexy you are, and that any girl would kill to have a body like yours, and any guy would kill to run there hands over you, then Taylor I'm sorry. Okay. I'm really sorry." He said sincerity seeping through him. _

**End flashback…**

"It was like so weird cause you don't usually hear Chad saying nice things about her to her face, and her being so emotional. I don't know what happened after that cause we had to go get dressed, but when we came back out it got wordy. This part was kind of Gabriella's fault; she had to bring it up."

**Flash Back…**

"_Why? Is it cause you have a crush on him?" Gabriella asked giggling._

"_I'm 18, I don't do crushes. Plus I'm out of his league." Taylor said haughtily._

"_Notice how she didn't say she didn't like me." Chad said standing in the door way a large smirk on his handsome face._

"_Don't go getting a big head okay. I'll admit you're cute, but I don't like you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You really wanna know what I think about you?" she asked._

"_Yea."_

"_You're a rude, conceited, cocky, heartless, chauvinistic, womanizing, man-whore. And just flat out up yourself. So those are the many reason I why don't like you. But then again what does it matter what I think." She said._

"_That's what you really think about me? Thanks for being so honest. I'll do my best not to be those things around you." He said; with one last look to his dad and Troy he walked outside to the front porch. __**End flash back**_

"It was really depressing seeing him like that. And him hearing how the chick he likes hates him in so many words was harsh." He said finishing his story and was found by an eerie silence.

"So he really likes her." Zeke asked.

"Yea."

"Chauvinistic, what the hell does that mean?" Ryan asked.

"Boastful devotion to ones sex, race, etc." Troy answered.

"How do you know that?" Ryan asked perplexed.

"Taylor told me, like I said it got wordy." Troy answered a small smile on his face.

**A/N:** did anyone see the reference to HSM 2????

Cyber triple chocolate cookies to those who do…. Oh and review thanks


	6. CH VI: Class Time

**Disclaimer:** see chapter two

**A/N: **okay I'm at the point where I have no more prewritten chapters. Seeing as this is the last chapter I have written I'm giving creative freedom to you all. I have an idea of what I want to happen, but if there's something you want to see happen don't be afraid to tell.

I'm giving you all a week from today to tell me what you want to see happen. Then I'm gonna get down and write. Oh by the way don't be afraid If I stop updating for a while, that's just how I am; I'm gonna start writing and I won't stop until I have like five chapters lined up finished and ready to be put up. So yea…

Onto the story…

Chapter Six

In all the rooms' one thing was being said. "Guys, let's go. It's time for breakfast." Someone yelled in each room. In Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay's room, Taylor and Gabriella were waiting on Sharpay to get dressed for the fifth time.

"Sharpay put on the first outfit so we can leave. I'm hungry." Taylor yelled as Sharpay came out with her hair in a messy bun and the pink outfit she tried on first. A pink open shoulder opening with metal circle straps ¾ sleeve, wide banded bottom with a metallic floral print and toeless pink leggings.

"Great minds work alike, don't ya think? And Brie loves the light green on you." Sharpay said looking Gabriella over. Gabriella wore a lime green deep V wide banded shirt over a lime green floral print cami, and white ankle leggings. "You to Tay red works for you." Sharpay said walking out of the room. Taylor wore a pair of Ralph Lauren rugby stripped shorts a red Abercrombie logo print tank and a short cropped jacket. Each of the girls sported dance shoes to match their outfits and Nike backpacks with water bottles and extra things.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

As they were eating their breakfast Cameron and her posse were walking straight towards their table in a baby blue baby doll shirt.

"Hey, here cometh the sluteth." Sharpay said and she was answered with laughter.

"That was mean." Gabi said between breaths.

"What so funny?" Cameron asked agitated.

"Nothing that concerns you." Said Gabriella.

"Shut up. You tramp you slept with my boyfriend last night." She accused Taylor.

"I did what?" Taylor asked shocked seeing as she was asleep the whole night.  
"Slept with my man, you tramp."

"Read my lips, I did not, nor will I ever sleep with Chad, and I'm not a tramp I don't go sleeping with other people's boyfriends. Hell I'm still a virgin. So take your slutty ass and step." Taylor said in a voice that wasn't yelling but it wasn't whispering either, but it was still loud enough to be heard through the whole dinning room.

"If I didn't believe Ryan that he was sleeping last night what makes you think I'm gonna believe you. Listen whore there is only one way to settle this." Cameron said.

"Battle." Someone in the background yelled.

"Fine Cameron, dance me if you can. It has to be during lunch cause I have classes. I'm not giving those up for you."

"No problem, later. Oh I wouldn't eat the eggs they go straight to your hips. Then again it doesn't really matter since your hips are like the size of the Himalayas." Cameron smirked walking away. Taylor not being able to eat anymore grabbed her bag and left the dining room only to be met half way by an angry Chad.

"See what you get me into. Thanks Chad." Taylor said whizzing past him and the rest of the boys. Chad charged over to Cameron's table.

"Hey Chaddy, I forgive you." She said smiling completely unaware of Chad's livid demeanor.

"How could you do that? Cameron seriously I was asleep. Nothing more nothing less. Taylor was nowhere near me. Don't come to me later on when you lose. If there's one thing I know about Taylor it's that when it comes to dancing she goes all out. Sorry to break it to ya, but babe you're gonna loose big time so you should probably back out now." Chad advised her, not completely forgetting his anger, just putting it aside till she does something else to get on his nerves.

"Get back to you're food people there's nothing to see." Ryan and Sharpay chorused. The Evans twin sent each other looks and each went there separate ways Sharpay and Gabi following an angry Chad to the booth. IN the booth you could here Chad breathing heavy and rummaging with paper; out of nowhere piano music starts playing, and this deep sexy voice starts singing

I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away  
Going away  
Going away

Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other with their mouths opened wide and thinking could that be…

"Do you think…" Sharpay asked.

"Taylor…" Gabi answered.

"I love you Taylor." Chad sighed packing up his music sheets and start making his way towards his first class of the day lyrics 101 with Mr. Brown.

"Well then, he likes Taylor. This is amazing." ranted Sharpay. Gabriella on the other hand was looking back on all the times she's been around Chad and Taylor and see if she could find clues of him liking her. There was-.

"Brie we have to go. Lyrics here we come." Sharpay shouted pulling an immobile Gabriella behind her.

***************************

"Hey yall, what's good?" Mr. Brown asked the ambitious students in his class.

"Wooo!"

"Well who gets to sing today?" he said eyeing every student twice before he stops on Taylor. "Tay-Tay c'mon down!"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Can someone else do it?"

"No I chose you c'mon up."

"'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"

"C'mon I know you can be louder than that. Taylor, sing like you did when I found you last summer. Blow the socks off me again."

"How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME"

"There we go. I have the perfect song for you." He said handing her a music sheet. As each person came up and sang he handed everyone their song sheets that is except for one person. The elusive Chad Danforth.

"Chad please."

"Nope."

"What if I give you a partner?"

"Who?"

"Who do you want?"

"It doesn't matter I can't have her anyways. Just pick someone dude."

"Well-"

"Sing Cash." Taylor demanded from behind him. Chad turned around to face Taylor in shock, though the look on her face didn't falter once. Giving in he stated singing and moving little by little towards her.

"Come a little closer  
Let daddy put it on ya  
Need you to know  
What happens here stays here"

"And I'm ready and willing  
almost good to go  
got you standing at attention  
Keep it on the low" Taylor sang.

"Ain't nobody watching  
don't worry they can't see us  
I know I got you hot  
Now let me in"

"You in the club or the car  
Where ever you are  
run and tell the DJ, run it back on replay"

"Thank you now take five steps back." Mr. Brown said smirking.

"You get Moving Mountains."

"Whatever."

"Time to work, I want every one to start working on their arrangements. I'll be around to work with you in a few minutes." He walked over to Taylor first seeing as she wasn't even looking at her music sheets.

"Tay-Tay you in there?"

"Hmm…, oh what?"

"Aren't you gonna work on your arrangements?"

"I think it's just fine the way it is, plus I have too much on my mind."

"Ah, yes I heard you got yourself into a dance battle with Cameron. Why?"

"She thinks I was sleeping with Chad last night cause he blew her off."

"Well, were you with Chad?"

"No I was asleep while this whole thing was happening in my room in my bed." Taylor said fed up with explaining herself.

"I guess the only thing to do now is do it right and go big." He said walking away to goes and checks on another student leaving Taylor to think about what he said and didn't say for that matter. Another 30 minutest later half the seniors were walking towards their dance class, when Cameron approached Taylor.

"Tramlor, listen I don't now what you said to Chad this morning to get him to even think about yelling at me this morning but know no matter what you do, he's gonna pick me over you. Ohh look that rhymed." She said giggling.

"Really, I'm practically done with you cause this is ridiculous I don't know what type of evil vendetta you have that you have to bug me every five fuckin minutes. I have nothing more to say except that if I wanted Chad, I could've had him. If I needed him, I'd take him. So take my word for it, keep Chad, cause I'm done and Say anything else to me and I won't be accountable for what I may do." Taylor replied.

"Whatever just be ready to lose in two hours." Cameron said snidely.

"Look she tells time yall. Bravo. I won't lose, I don't lose, but if you keep bothering me you may lose something or someone." Taylor said with a mischievous glint in her smoldering Chocolate eyes.

"What could that possibly be?" she asked thinking there's nothing Taylor could really take from her. That is until she saw Taylor pull Chad away from his friends and pull him into a heated lip lock. Chad's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Taylor's lips on his. They were soft just like he imagined, her hands were gliding down his abs with the lightness of a feather that was driving him insane. He pulled her closer to him pushing himself against her, her pushing him off like some diseased creature.

"Now I see why yall want him in bed. Ohh Cash you should fix that. What is the second time in two days? I think someone's lonely."

"That wasn't right. And I'm the man whore. This is ridiculous-."

"Shut up Cash you know nothing, and yea you're the man-whore we've been over this. So go fix that issue before it gets painful." Taylor interrupted him.

"You know what your problem is Mckessie?"

"No Danforth I don't, but there's not point in asking seeing as you're gonna tell me anyways."

"You're afraid to like me."

"Me afraid to like you. Wow, that's hitting right on the spot Chad-"

"You are so guarded, so scared of taking a risk that could prove to be the best thing that's happened to you, but you can't do it. I may have done all of that and then some to you in school, but there's always a reason for things I won't tell you mines,"

"Why? I think I have a right to know as it's about my well being."

"It obvious man and if you can't see it then it's gonna suck being you." He said taking her words from a previous fight.

"Mhmm." She said as the bell rang for them to get to class. "Sometimes I don't think you're worth the risk you want me to take." Taylor whispered believing it all the way and, tentatively looking up at Chad before turning away and going into the room behind her.

"Wait, so she likes you?" troy asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer of.

"No." Chad answered honestly, sadly following Taylor into the auditorium.

"Of course, I'm her best friend how could I not see this. She most likely never stopped loving him." Assumed Gabriella.

"Oh wow. Dude he's screwed." Zeke said laughing.

"Well spotted dufus." Sharpay said to Zeke rolling her eyes.

"Yea but I'm your dufus." He said smirking at the look Sharpay got on her face. "Later babe." After that everyone walked into the auditorium with many thoughts manly one about Taylor never stopping loving Chad. This thought stayed with one girl and she is not happy. Cameron Davis is not to be lied to, especially not by her boyfriend and some tramp that he lives with.

"Hey yall, having fun?" Candy asked her students. Two of them replied half heartedly the two that she was going to need the most this summer.

"As you all know the summer showcase is in like 2 months, if we're gonna win we have to start now. I put this into great thought okay, who were gonna be in my groups and who would perform. Now don't get me wrong your all gonna perform but some more than others. My group performers are: Gabi Montez, Shar Evans, Kelsi Neilson, troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, Carter Jameson and Ryan Evans. I know it's uneven but I can't think of a girl yet that I want to perform."

"What about Taylor?" Ryan asked.

"Taylor, I was gonna wait till later to say, but since your brought it up, Tay is my female lead. And her partner is Chad." Candy said like it was the biggest thing in the world. She felt it was the two best dancers in her class dancing together would be amazing, and with that weird love hate thing they have it would bring all her routines alive.

"Oh no." they all said.

"What?"

"Apparently you don't know what's going on with them-."

"This is insane; do all you teachers want them together or something? Tramlor let's do it now." Cameron said outraged.

"Do what, and why is she calling you Tramlor?"

"I don't know why, considering how I don't like him, but Cameron wants to dance me, for Chad. And Tramlor is Taylor and tramp together very clever don't ya think?" Taylor whispered from where she was standing.

"You're not serious." She asked fighting back her laughter, but one look on their face was enough to silence her laughter. "Oh my gosh you are. Well this is gonna be so much better that what I had planned, gimme you're cd's." the girls handed their cd's to candy. "I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10."

"10." Cameron guesses.

"4." Taylor said.

"2, Tay you were closer so you get to go first. Come on. What number?"

"4." Taylor said taking her position on stage. Her song began and everyone heard John Mayer's voice come out of the speakers. Taylor began dancing and when she started it was hard to keep you're eyes off her from the very beginning of the dance you could tell Taylor was dancing for peace not just for the world but for some from deep within herself. And just watching her dance you felt compelled to rise and do something to help the world and her. So for 3: 45 seconds everyone sat and watched as Taylor danced with such emotion it was hard to look away from. Cameron was seething cause she knew there was no way she was gonna be able to beat this and she hated Taylor with every fiber in her being right now. When she was done Taylor was breathing hard but smiling nonetheless.

"This is why I picked you as my female lead. Such beauty when you dance, emotions that you portray. I love it." Candy ranted in her over dramatic ways. Sort of reminds them of Mrs. Darbus. She should seeing as she's her daughter. "Cameron, come on up." She said looking around for the way ward girl. Cameron came up smiling, and handed the cd to Candy.

"Whenever you're ready." Candy said, finger on the play button. Cameron nodded her head and began her routine of slides on the floor jumping around and spinning and after thirty seconds she was done and breathing heavy. The students were dumbfounded. That was it, and she's breathing like she just ran a marathon.

"Well, that was short. You may take a seat, and next time you dance on stage please were shorts under your shirts." Candy suggested. Cameron answered with a scowl and running off the stage to sit with her posse.

"Alright, we have about 20minutes; I can start with you guys. Chad, Taylor come." She beckoned the two irate dancers. Candy positioned Chad closely behind Taylor, and put his hands on her chest.

"Okay Chad put your hands where I put them, now Taylor put your hands over his and together pretend like your grabbing her breast, but just barely grazing the tip. Taylor throw you're head to the left as you do it. There we go. Try again. Love it. Now…" she went on to show them each part of the dance and have them try each twice before the bell rang for their next classes. Taylor stayed here because she was to help the little ones with their dancing, Kelsi stayed as well.

"You're a great dancer Taylor." Kelsi whispered.

"Thanks can't wait to see you dance."

"Oh I'm not good, but better than Cameron that's for sure."

"Everyone's better than Cameron. What room are you staying in?"

"Umm, 405."

"Awesome, that's Gabs, Pay, and mines room, welcome to the group sister."

"Thank god, I thought I was sharing with Cameron. What is wrong with her?"

"With who?" a deep male voice asked from behind Taylor. Both girls turned around to find a gorgeous milk chocolate boy, with hazel eyes and a sexy half smile that's making them go weak at the knees. "Carter, Carter Jameson." He said introducing himself.

"Kelsi Neilson."

"Taylor Mckessie."

"Beautiful." He said staring at Taylor, his confidence not waning at all. Taylor looked away smiling.

"Thank you, so you're the Carter I hear all about every summer. Figures, you'd be cuter than what they described you as."

"Don't listen to them; wanna go to the lake with me later?"

"I was already goin with my girls but you're welcome to join." She whispered. The three of them talked for awhile off to the side of the stage till they were called on to help the little ones with some of the moves. The rest of the day past with out a hitch, though Cameron still stared at Taylor her mind working a 1000 miles a minute trying to think of a plan to get back at her. Everyone else just went about there days.

*******************

The boys were walking down to the lake joking and laughing till Chad was rendered speechless at the sight before him. Taylor straddling Carter Jameson in the sand and giggling softly as he pulled her down to lay fully on him. Chad was fuming, she chose him over him; Carter was worse than Chad by a landslide and yet she chose him. His desire for swimming and having fun is gone. He turns to leave only to be stopped by Cameron pulling him toward the water.

"Let go of me." He said pulling free from her grasp, only to be pulled back in.

"No, you haven't done anything with me, you could at least come play in the water." She said in what she thought was a seductive voice. Chad looked at her disgusted questioning what he saw in her in the first place.

"Cameron I'm done with you, don't call me, don't look at me, and don't bother me." He yelled storming up the hill and back to his room.

"Should we go after him?" Ryan questioned.

"Naw let him simmer down. This is a big blow for him." Troy stated looking down at Taylor and Carter.

"Why?"

"Carter Jameson been coming here since he was five, once he turned 15 he took 13 girls virginity in two days. As the years went on he became the camps sex god, the girls here call him golden balls. He's worse than Chad, way worse than Chad. Chad will go out with you at least five times if you're a virgin before taking you, Carter he'll take them no matter where they're at as long as there's a closet. Chad goes through at the most 10 girls a week; Carter goes through 10 a day school or no school. So Taylor picking him over Chad just practically killed him. Though I don't think Taylor knows how Carter rolls." Troy explained to his friends. The lot of them stood there contemplating what they just heard for a few minutes.

"Troy how do you know-?" Zeke asked.

"Carter's my cousin, and he's always bragging during reunions and what not."

"He's, no offense man, but he's black." Zeke said brows furrowed. Troy just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So am I." he said, smiling at the dumbfounded expressions of his friends. "MY Great-grandfather James Bolton was black and he married my Brazilian Grandmother and they had my grandpa peter, he married my French grandma and had my dad, my Uncle Chris and Aunt Christina. My uncle Chris married Victoria Danforth and having Carter and his sisters Caden and Camden."

"His last names Jameson." Ryan stated.

"No its not, He was born Carter Christopher Jameson Danforth-Bolton. He just dropped the Danforth-Bolton because he felt like it."

"You and Chad are cousins." Zeke exclaimed startling the other two.

"I was waiting for that, but I think we left our dates waiting long enough." He said looking over at where Gabriella lay reading a book next to Sharpay and Kelsi and some unknown red head. The four of them walked quickly and quietly to the girls hoping to scare them shitless. Crouched and ready to pounce the boys stare incredulously at the back of Gabriella's head.

"Don't you dare Troy Bolton and posse. I'll hurt every one of you if you try, especially you Troy Boy." Gabriella said not even lifting her eyes from her book. The other three girls laughed quietly and turned around and took one look on the boy's faces before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

"How'd you do?" Troy asked.

"Easy, I saw you up on the hill, saw you start walking down the hill, and I know it takes a good five minutes to get to this spot so I timed y'all. Plus someone smells like strawberries." She said looking at troy when she said the last sentence, and smiled softly when he blushed a light pink.

"Strawberries, wow troy."

"Shut up."

"Leave him alone, only I get the right to make fun of him."

"Bit possessive aren't we Gabs."

"Damn right. I've waited a good two years for him to ask me on a date of any kind, now that I got it, I ain't lettin him go that easily."

"Two years?"

"Yea Troy, two years."

"I'm such an idiot."

"Figures he notices now. Even I knew you like Gabby when we were going out." Sharpay said.

"You did?"

"It was obvious Troy Boy. So anyways who wants to go bug Taylor and her new boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend, their together? When the hell did this happen?" Troy asked, shocked shitless.

"Yea, apparently he's wanted to be with her for a while, well that's what the rumor is. But, he finally asked her to be his girlfriend this afternoon after their class." Sharpay stated.

"He's cocky and arrogant she needs better than that, but we have to let her make her choices even if she gets her heart broken." Gabby said, slightly angered

"Wow, you really think she has a heart in that frigid body of hers." Troy said, not thinking.

"She's just shy. Just cause she didn't talk to yall doesn't make her frozen." Gabriella said.

"Sorry Ella, that was uncalled for. It's kinda hard seeing her all free and everything, you know laughing and being a girl-"

"But not with Chad. Listen, Taylor never got over her crush. She pushed it away, like she pushed me away in the beginning, like she pushes everything away. Chad was right she is scared to like him."

"Why?" this time Ryan asked.

"Being around Chad makes her relive memories she put in her past, being around Chad and his playmates makes her feel insignificant and ugly, being around Chad makes her feel vulnerable. Tay is scared shitless to be around him when their alone, that's why I practically live over there." Gabriella whispered.

"Chad would never hurt her though." Troy said vehemently.

"I know that, you know, but she doesn't. All she's ever known with being around Chad is that she's gonna get hurt no matter what. He doesn't care. She loves him, but she's afraid, and only Chad can fix that. He has to show her that he won't hurt her like her parents have, like he's done in the past. If he doesn't she'll go into herself some more until she's becomes what you guys call her, she'll really become the ice queen."

"He'd do it if he knew what was going on. He saw them, he broke up with Cammie. He's most likely sulking." Ryan piped up.

"I say we find a way to get them together. This has been going on for far too long." Kelsi said mischievously. She had stayed silent throughout the whole exchange, from what she's heard, those two belong together.


	7. CH VII: Meet and Greet Banquet

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 2

**A/N: **missed me? Hope you did so anyways, since no one told me what they wanted I'm gonna go with what I have written on my plans.

So on with the story…

Chapter 7

Camp has officially been in session for a month. The students at Camp Arras are working diligently on their individual pieces and group showcases for the competition in a month. All the upper classman are putting vigil in the recording building working on all their songs. They are all really excited to hear on person sing. She has remained elusive since the beginning; they have only heard her sing once, and that was during the beginning of camp when they were assigned their songs. But now they get to hear her raw, up close and personal as she sings a song that she has written, instead of the one she was assigned. The class watched as Taylor went into the booth and signal Mr. Brown to begin playing her music.

"Let's do this Mr. B." she said.

"I need y'all to be quiet while she records." He addressed the students. "And go, Tay."

"We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear  
Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here  
Everyday seven takes of the same  
Seems we're bound by the loss of the same team  
Gotta talk to you now fore we go to sleep  
But well we sleep once I tell you  
The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here  
I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothings wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see in your eyes  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
But I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part  
I gotta do it[x3]  
I hate this part right here  
And I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here." Taylor sang looking towards Chad indiscreetly. The rest of the class looked stared at Taylor, with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

"Fuck no!" Mr. Brown said incredulously. "That was amazing. This seems way more you than the song I would've had you record." He stated.

"It may-be you, Tay, but whose it for?" Sharpay asked a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Anyone you want it to be Shar." Taylor said her face and voice concealing all of her emotions.

"Anyone I want you say, well… Carter seems like a good person for the song, don't you think?"

"I'm not playing this game. Whatever you have against Carter keep it to yourself. I don't care anymore. Just leave me be dammit." Taylor said walking out of the booth.

"When you get hurt Taylor, don't come crying to me. I've tried warning you, but you're being stubborn and don't wanna listen to reason, so I'm gonna let you get hurt." Sharpay said scathingly walking out of the studio.

"Well, let's continue with…" Mr. Brown said taking the attention from the fighting friends to the task at hand.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

The atmosphere in the girl's room was slightly tense, at least between two of them. For the past month Sharpay and Taylor have been at wits end with each other.

"Can you move please?" Sharpay asked.

"Go around." Taylor said.

"That would be completely unnecessary-."

"Well sorry, I'll just stop breathing your air to. May-be I should just leave. Would that make you happy?" Taylor said.

"Whatever Taylor, I'm not stooping to your level. When you get off your high horse, we can talk." Sharpay said walking to her room. Taylor just turned and walked out of the room completely.

"Well Gabs looks like it's just us tonight." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Don't worry, they'll come around. For now we just have to be there for the both of them."

"Okay." Gabriella whispered.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

The next day, was even crazier than the day before. The kitchen staff members were running around, yelling ingredients, things being tossed here and there. Today Camp Arras was given the pleasure to host the Meet and Greet Banquet held every year. Each dance has had at least one chance to hold one of these banquets, the most being held by Camp Avis, in second Camp Taurus.

After every competition, all the losing teams gather together and choose which one will hold the banquet the next summer. This is the first time Camp Arras has held a banquet in 20 years. Last summer was the first time they've lost the dance competition, and to their rival Camp Avis, by one point. The students at Camp Avis are the most spoiled, rude, self-centered, stuck up, prima donnas ever known to man. When they won last summer everyone in the room was stunned into silence. Even the judges, well except one was surprised when they won. Everyone believes that that judge cheated somehow, but seeing as there was no proof, they could do nothing. Now those same people were coming to their campus, in hopes of finding out some of their secrets.

Oh well, the students here at Camp Arras will have to just stick together, and let nothing out. Yea, cause that's going to happen.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Most of the students were standing around the auditorium entrance, waiting for four girls who seem to always be late to everything. Sharpay, Gabrielle, Kelsi, and Taylor.

"Where are they?" Mr. Browns asked for umpteenth time.

"They're the four most gorgeous girls in this camp, and they each brought bags upon bags of things. They even had things flown in. I'm pretty sure that they're going to be a while." Candy replied, looking bemusedly towards Mr. Brown.

"That they may-be, but we said 11:30, it's now 11:45." He said.

"Don't strain your beautiful singing voice, here they come." Everyone looked towards the dorm buildings to see four head coming towards them. First seen was Sharpay in a flirtatious little candy pink party dress with a deep V-neckline and a low open back crossed only by two thick straps, the empire waist is accented and cinched with a sash, which ties into a large bow in front. The knee length skirt has a loose, soft A-line shape that is sure to flatter, and a pair of white wedges. Her hair in soft pulled into a low side ponytail. Then Gabriella came into the sunlight wearing a swirling print dress has a high round neckline connected to the yellow trimmed bodice. A shift style, this dress hangs elegantly to highlight curves. With a stylish accordion pleat, the mid-thigh length skirt has a flirty bubble hem. With a pair of patent leather sling backs. Her hair being flat ironed till it was pin straight. On the side of Gabriella was Kelsi in a unique dress that features a blue, green, black and fuchsia swirl print with jeweled straps and empire style waist band and a sexy low neckline that she makes look innocent, a pair of black peek toe pumps. Her hair done in loose curls. And finally Taylor comes from the shadows in an alluring large print floral dress with a sweetheart neckline and a low open back and a cinched empire waist, and draped are gathered at the top for a sleek fitted look while maintaining a loose fit hitting Just above knee length, and a pair of black peep toe pumps. Her hair done in simple curls. All four girls did their makeup light and easy. Just to mention each boy of their infatuations looked on with their mouths wide open, shocked into silence.

"Well you all took your times."

"Your point?" Taylor asked, eyes flashing in impatience.

"Nothing. Just get with your partners." Mr. Brown said, stuttering a little. The four of them walked to where Zeke, Troy, Ryan and Chad were standing off to the side.

"Hey party people." Sharpay said.

"Hey, girls." Troy said. Various hellos were given.

"Whose ready to mingle with 'The Evil Ones', I mean Camp Arras?" Candy asked.

"Doesn't matter if we're ready or not, cause here they come." Taylor answered for everyone. (A/N: love how that sounds)

"Alright everyone, let's getter done." Mr. Brown said.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

As soon as everyone settled down into their seats, the chairman of the dance competition program came up and started his speech.

"As chairman…" he began. And this is where even the teachers zone out. Yes they love the man, but he can talk cactus to tears. So as Mr. Victor Winter spoke his audience paid him not one speck of attention, and he was okay with that.

Over at the table where Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi, and Ryan were sitting, the girls were having cyber conversations while the boys tried to figure out what is so funny. It was seriously becoming ridiculous, every time one of them looked up the other would start giggling quietly.

"Okay what the hell is so funny?" Troy asked. All four girls looked up, with their eyes wide. It seems that they have forgotten where they were for a minute.

"Well," Gabriella began. "Tay and I are laughing because it seems like Cameron would rather be sitting with the Avis bunch instead of us. I mean she keeps sending wistful glances over there."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they welcomed her with open arms. Gods they look like such whores. Excuse my language Gabs, but that's just disgusting." Sharpay said.

"Tay, said the same thing." Gabriella replied. The two aforementioned girls glanced at each other before turning away. This didn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"Stop talking, Mr. Chairman's done with his speech." As she said, Mr. Chairman sat back down at his table and everyone began eating. From that point on, everyone began to mingle; friends from other camps sitting with each other, playful banter going back and forth.

And as the saying goes, all good things come to an end. And what an ending it will be.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Taylor stood off to the side of the banquet hall, watching everything and everyone. This has always been fun to her, people watching. People were interesting specimen, you have your nerds/geeks, losers/lames, your cool/jocks/cheerleaders, and people who fall into subcategories of each.

Chantel Simmons. She was always fun to watch. That couldn't seem to deicide what group she wanted to belong to. It's always funny watching her every summer with a new group of friends. This summer was to be no different.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Chantel said.

"Chantel." Was all Taylor said.

"Why are you all by yourself, no friends to hang out with your icy self?"

"Not in the mood for your lame ass taunts Chantel."

"Watch yourself Taylor, we may used to be friends, but I'm a different person now."

"That's for sure." Taylor said quietly.

"Want to say that again?" Chantel goaded.

"You've become, what you promised you wouldn't become." Taylor answered.

"Excuse me?"

"You said that you wouldn't be like them. Said you wouldn't change yourself to fit in with them. Said they were stuck up. Now look at you, just like them stuck up, and easy." Taylor finished.

"Now-."

"I'm finished with you." Taylor interrupted. Turning to leave, only to be grabbed by her hair, and smacked across the face. Taylor doesn't usually fight, but you don't just pull her by her hair and expect her to do nothing. What most expects is a visit to the infirmary. Hand touching her cheek in shock Taylor looked towards Chantel, with pure unadulterated fierceness. In the next five minutes Taylor has overcome her shock, and goes about shocking everyone else in the vicinity. It took Both Troy, Chad, and Zeke to pull Taylor off Chantel.

"Taylor McKessie report to the dean's office immediately." one of the teachers said. Brushing herself off Taylor began her trek to the front office.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Dean Cooper stared at Taylor, like really stared at Taylor for a good five minutes. He was shocked beyond belief. HE couldn't believe one of his best students, all around good girl, had just beat up another dancer.

"Miss. Mckessie, care to explain yourself." He asked.

"There's nothing to say. I have no excuse." She answered coolly.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. It seems that I have to put you on probation. One more toe out of line, and you will be sent home. I have you know that your parents will be notified."

"If you reach them, tell them-. No forget it. Thank you Mr. Cooper." She said walking out of the office.

**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

**A/N:** here's what I have happening next Chapter unless y'all want something

Taylor catching Carter in a compromising position with…

Carmen causing some type of drama (when doesn't she)

Taylor's parents make an appearance (ohhhh )

Tell me if you want something added you all have a week to tell me something. Beyond that **R&R!!!**

**A/N2: oh and if you want the links to the dresses pm me or ask in a review.**

**A/N3: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!**


	8. CH VIII: Nancy and Jeff

disclaimer: see chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the wait, but I got stumped for the longest time.

* * *

Taylor walked back to the auditorium to find everyone sitting at their tables eating food and talking quietly. Only to stop talking once she stepped into the room.

"What?! Go back to what you were doing." She said.

"Aww, is someone mad cause they got punished. Are you gonna get in trouble with your mommy and daddy?" Chantel taunted.

"Chantel leave her alone." One of her teachers said.

"Tay come over here we got you a plate." Gabriella said. With one last look at Chantel, Taylor walked over towards where the table.

"So, what happened?" Sharpay asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm on fucking probation. One more toe out of line then I'm sent home. My fucking parents are being called." She whispered angrily. After a moment of silence Chad whispers,

"Well hot damn."

"Exactly what I'm saying, I can't be here right now. Later guys." She said rising up from the table.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Once she changed, Taylor walked over to a secluded area by the lake that she found a while ago and sat, staring but not really seeing into the water. She couldn't believe she really did that. She actually got into a fight; like an all out fist fight, over something so dumb. It wasn't like her to do something so uncouth, but then again Chantel was asking for it. Chantel was always like that, act now think later. She had no regard for rules, or someone saying no. She just doesn't comprehend those things. If it weren't for the fact that she could dance Chantel would most likely be in jail, or worse on the streets. Even that isn't enough of a reason for her to have struck out like that, it's just not her, its just-.

"You just gonna sit here and brood?" Chad asked from beside her.

"Oh my gods, Chad don't do that." She said with a hand over her heart. He just smiled at her.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm not brooding, I'm thinking." She finished lamely.

"No you're overanalyzing everything. Just go with the flow Taylor." He quickly said, as Taylor opened her mouth to interrupt. "Look yeah, you got in trouble, but she was the last drop to make your cup over flow. You've just been keeping you emotions in, from Carter, to your fight with Sharpay, and all the stress of your classes. You cracked, and it's fine. You're allowed to do that, but it is better if you talked about them every now and then. I can't make you talk, I'm just suggesting you do and it doesn't have to be with Me." he said.

"You're a smart boy, Chad Danforth."

"I try." Was all that was said for a long while. The silence that surrounded them wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either. Just strained.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered after a while.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"One of my best friends is mad at me. I'm on probation. My parents are being called, and Carter's being weird." At the mention of the other boys name Chad tensed.

"How's it going with you two?"

"Okay I guess. I mean I've never had a boyfriend before, so I wouldn't really know. But I feel like I'm missing something, you know?" she said. "We don't really talk, to tell you the truth we're barely around each other."

"That's not healthy." he said.

"Oh really?"

"Well, yeah, if you not near the person, and I'm talking serious bonding time. How do you expect anything to come from the relationship? If you're not gonna be around the person, why date them?" he said. Taylor could only stare at him. It's the first time in 3 ½ years since they've had a decent conversation. And she feels more relaxed that she has in the longest time.

"It's getting late; I'll walk you to your room." He whispered taking her hand in his. They walked the whole way back in silence.

"Night, cash," she whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Amelia." He whispered back, bringing his hand to his cheek.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The next morning found Taylor by herself, in the auditorium. Sitting center stage, she looks out into the audience, a place she has a feeling she'll end up watching the showcase. How that gonna happen is beyond her, but-. What is that noise? Slowly rising from her spot Taylor walks towards backstage. The farther she gets away from the stage, and into the hall, the louder the noise is. It almost sounds like two people going at it. The noises seemed to e coming form one of the dressing rooms on the left side. Strangely enough, everything in her was telling her to open the door. It was some scene. There on the couch sat her boyfriend and Cameron in a compromising position. They haven't noticed her yet, good thing to, cause she's not sure what she'd do if they saw her. She's split between attacking one of them, or laughing hysterically. In the end laughing hysterically won, and that's when they finally realized they had an audience. The expression on carter's face was so comical it had Taylor rolling on the floor laughing, literally.

"Tay, babe, this isn't what it looks like." He stammered pulling up his shorts.

"No, of course it isn't, you guys were just having a - um, intense conversation without words." Taylor said walking further in to the room, casting a cool look towards a disheveled Cameron.

"See, babe, what had happen was-." Carter stuttered.

"She slipped and fell on your dick." Taylor answered sarcastically.

"That's funny." He said, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Shut up!" Cameron snapped.

"Cameron."

"Taylor." She spat.

"Now this isn't very nice." She said condescendingly.

"I'm not a nice person."

"To true, so what did I do to you." Taylor asked bored of the conversation already.

"Oh well nothing really," Taylor snorted, but said nothing. "It's a simple concept really; you take my man I take yours."

"Whatever the reason, I'm just proud that you know a word like concept and used it correctly. Oh and just so you know I didn't take your man, he was just never yours to being with." she said watching them both impassively. Cameron huffed and stormed out the room.

"Taylor," Carter began, but quieted as soon as Taylor arched an eyebrow in his direction.

"Don't talk to me anymore Carter. Go find one of your whores to talk to if you wanna talk, better yet go fuck one of them. I'm finished with you." Taylor said walking towards the back entrance, which leads to the front of the caf.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"You all act like you've never seen a girl before." Sharpay said, after realizing what caused the sudden hush. "Tay we saved you a seat."

"I'm not staying, but Chad you broke up with Cameron?"

"Yeah, a while ago. Why?"

"She's a pretty vindictive bitch."

"You just realized this?"

"Oh, god no. I always knew that, just ell her, I'm an even bigger one." She said.

"Why?"

"You'll soon find out."

"Find out what?"

"Just play your part right."

"Which is?"

"Just be ready."

"Whatever." He said giving up.

"What was that?" Troy asked.

"Hell if I know.

"Cameron did something, something big, and by the look in Tay's eyes she's a ticking time bomb waiting to go off." Gabriella explained.

"Huh?"

"Tay's right Cameron may be a vindictive bitch, but Tay's a bigger one, and whatever she's planning you're a big part of it Chad." She said.

"Well hot damn." He sighed.

"Yep, that's the jist of it." she said laughing softly.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Alright people, we have about two weeks till the showcase, a d you guys look like crap. How do you expect to win with the way you've been dancing?" Candy ranted angrily after watching them dance their finale group routine.

"Their not expecting to win." Taylor piped up from the audience.

"Oh really, I hadn't noticed." Candy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's true. Its pretty obvious and no the sarcasm wasn't lost on me. But what is lost is everyone's will to win. They think for some odd reason that, because I'm not dancing that there's no reason to try. It's stupid on their parts." Stated Taylor.

"Because it wasn't dumb on your part to get into a fight, and now your making us practice as if your not gonna be on stage with us. Is making me if not everyone else wonder if your gonna go do something stupid again." Clarissa, Cameron's best friend accused. "I'm not gonna lie, I love cami and all but your the stronger dance' we'd be better with you than without you."

"As much as I hate to say it she's right you know." Sharpay said.

"It is true whether you want to believe it or not." Ryan added.

"Personally, I think you guys are a group of pretty bad ass dancers. This team isn't made up of one dance, but 20 amazing dancers. And I think I you guys put your hearts into it, you'd see your true potential." Candy said.

"I'm not always gonna be there to dance with you guys; I'm not dancing today and I'm most likely not dancing at the showcase either. Learn to get over it."

"They can forget all they w3ant, but this is me we're talking about. Tay I can't dance with her."

"Suck it up.  
"But-."

"Do it, cash."

"Fine." He said. Slowly but surely all the routines were starting to look better, and by the time the bell rang, their will to win came back full force.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Dinner came by very fast. The gang sat at their table, where they have a view of everything going on around them. That's why they weren't surprised, when Cameron came up behind Taylor.

"Tramlor." She began

"Cameron, for once in your sad sappy life, let us have a meal in peace." Ryan cried.

"Put a sock in it blondie. Listen Carter-."

"Do shut up Cameron. You should really know by now not to play games with a girl who can play them better." Taylor whispered, slowly trailing her fingers down Chad's neck. She smirked evilly until Cameron huffed away.

"Umm Tay." Gabriella whispered gravely.

"Yeah-?"

"Taylor Amelia Mckessie, remove your hands away from that boy immediately." They watched as Taylor slipped into her Ice queen mask, before greeting her parents.

"Nancy. Jeff. How nice of you to take time out of your busy schedules to come see me." She said emotionlessly.

"You will greet us as mom an dad." Her father hissed.

"I will as soon as you two start acting like parents." She said scathingly.

"Tay-."

"Leave it Gabs."

"Taylor apologize to your father."

"I'm sorry I got stuck with two workaholic bastards for parents." She said pushing past them into the night.

* * *

please review


	9. CH IX: Heart to Heart

Hey, new chapter.

Disclaimer: Chapter 2

Warning: an obscene amount of talking. I couldn't help it, they just wanted to talk this chapter. Mentions of attempted (r****) you fill in the blanks, but nothing graphic, curse words.

Enjoy…..

* * *

"Mister and Misses Mckessie how nice it is to see you." Chad greeted them.

"Do we know you boy?" Mr. Mckessie asked glaring at Chad.

"You don't know me per say-."

"Then you will stop wasting our very limited time." He said pushing Chad aside. "Come Nancy."

"Your Blake's boy." She stated.

"Yes ma'am."

"My how you've grown; how's your father?"

"Nancy!" Jeff called.

"Jeff." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be outside, when you finish." He said.

"My dad's fine, though we haven't really talked in the last couple of weeks with me here and him working weird hours."

"Yeah, I mean yes he does that."

"You should call him." Chad suggested.

"I may do that. Well it was nice seeing you Chad."

"Yeah, you too." he said walking back towards his friends.

"Well at least we know why she's so mean." Jason commented.

"That's for sure. I didn't know bitch could be inherited." Troy agreed.

"They weren't always like that." Gabby said. "I have to go see her; god knows what this is doing to her."

"Gabster in her words just leave it."

"You expect me to sit here, while my best friend is doing lord knows what to herself. I'm sorry Chad that's not what friends do." Gabby said angrily.

"I think I would know how she reacts to her parents better than you do. She likes to be alone for at least five minutes. She's lucky if she gets thirty when we're at home. Tay grew up alone, and believes she's alone. Just leave her be for a while."

"Oh because you know her so well." She said sarcastically.

"Yes Gabriella I do." He said his tone holding a heavy does of finality.

"Well dinners great tonight." Ryan said after a heavy silence.

"I agree the quesadillas are nice and cheesy." Zeke threw in.

"This is awkward." muttered Sharpay.

"Couldn't agree more." said troy.

"When I said that the drama was just beginning, I didn't expect all of this."

"That's what happens when you get sucked into hurricane Taylor."

**Ooooooo**

The next afternoon, the gang we all chilling in the guys' room, decided to gang up on Taylor.

"Tay, come on tell us." Shar begged. "Please."

"Tell us what Cameron did." Gabby asked.

"Don't forget carter." Kelsi said carrying a tray of drinks.

"Better yet what did they together?"  
"See what had happen was-." She broke into a fit of giggles, when they all subconsciously leaned towards her.

"Tay!"

"Sorry. Okay, um, how should I put this?" she asked in mock thought. "Let's just say Carter-um- enjoyed the ride." As soon as that come out her mouth she broke out into peals of laughter.

"NO!" Ryan cried.

"Wow." Gabby, Troy, Zeke, and Jason said simultaneously.

"That bastard." Chad hissed.

"Its fine, Chad."

"How?"

"Cause I realized he wasn't the one I wanted." She said going outside.

"The hell?" he said to himself. Everyone one else was thinking can he be anymore oblivious.

"You were really quiet, you should be celebrating. You were right." Taylor said as soon as Sharpay sat next to her. "Go ahead and say it. I told you so."

"That isn't the kind of thing you wan to be right about. I'm sorry though it must suck finding you boyfriend with another girl." Taylor glanced at Sharpay.

"To tell you the truth, I laughed through most of it. Carter's cute, but I got over that really fast; I kind of feel like I've wasted so much time on nothing, you know?'

"Well I'm here for you. WE all are."

"I'm fine." Taylor said sharply.

"No, Tay your not. Physically sure let's go with it, emotionally though your unstable. You keep everything in, it's like you have some icy wall around you we can see what's on the surface, but we have no idea what you're really feeling. We wanna help and protect you-."

"I don't need protecting." Taylor interrupted.

"God knows the guys feel inadequate around you. They don't know how to act around you." Sharpay continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"I'm not going to act like some helpless submissive female, so they can feel macho!" Taylor said angrily.

"Whoa, Tay, you got it all wrong. They care for you, you're like a little sister to them strangely enough; and I guess with you closed off as you are they feel unneeded. What big brother wants to feel like that?" asked Sharpay.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Really." Troy answered.

"I've always been alone," she said smiling grimly. "So I bottled everything up, but I'll try to open up more." She said as troy slowly suffocated her in a hug.

"So Troy boy what did you want?" Shar asked.

"Nothing, gabby just wanted to know you guys weren't killing each other." He said grinning.

**Ooooooo**

Jeff and Nancy lie in bed making business call after business call, not once worrying or wondering about the reason their here for. Their only daughter Taylor. They've come a long way since Taylor's younger years, With Nancy being mayor of Albuquerque and Jeff being governor of New Mexico. Now they have seats in the senate. When she was growing up they always made time for her at least until she turned seven. They couldn't keep flying back and forth, private jet or not, and they didn't have the heart to uproot her. Though they slowly grew apart; a card on a birthday and Christmas every other year. Really they tried.

**Ooooooo**

"Are you serious? Do-do-do you not care anymore?" Mr. Brown asked. "I know you five can sing better than this."

"What about me?" Cameron asked angrily.  
"What about you?" he inquired snidely. "Anyways you guys care to explain?"

"Tay wasn't in bed when we woke up this morning or any of her usual spots, we're just worried." Troy answered. Mr. Brown softened just a bit.

"Her parent's are here maybe she's with them." He suggested.

"Were you not here last night?" Ryan asked.

"Oh right." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Silence fell around them, as they all thought of other places Taylor could be. All that thinking must've done something, because minutes later a disheveled Taylor walked into the room.

"Tay what happened to you?" breathed Gabriella walking towards her. "Tay you're shacking."

"I'm fine." She said dismissively.

"Taylor Amelia you're fucking shaking, you're not fine. Now tell me what the fuck happened to you." She demanded. Taylor doesn't know if it's because Gabby cursed or because she looked so scared; but either way she told.

"Carter thought it'd be cool- thought it be cool to get back at me for breaking up with him." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, looking ready to commit murder.

"He tried to bed me."

"Tried to rape you, you mean?" rephrased troy angrily.

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant." He hissed. Her silence was all the answer they needed.

"Taylor honey, you know I have to report this." Mr. Brown said.

"No your not." She said laughing humorlessly.

"You almost got r-." Ryan began.

"Exactly almost, nothing happened. So leave it." She stated. They watched as she left in silence until Ryan asked-

"So who's telling Chad, cause I'm not."

* * *

personally i'm not feeling this chapter, but that's me

tell me how y'all feel about it


	10. CH X: Leave me alone

hey, new chap

enjoy

* * *

Eventually dinner comes, and the news of Taylor's almost rape circulated around. Though for some strange reason word kind of got to Chad a little late. Oops.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Chad stormed into the cafeteria, looking ready to kill. A lot of people were happy they weren't Carter right now; and to tell you the truth not his friends either.

"Uh oh." whispered Ryan.

"How could you? How could any of you not fucking tell me about this?" Chad raged.

"To tell you the truth I already said I wasn't going to do it." Ryan said meekly.

"This is some friendship. I had to find out from random people, that Taylor almost got raped." he growled.

"For good reason to." The aforementioned female said.

"Excuse me? Am I hearing this right?"

"You're overreacting. Nothing happened."

"Yo you it seems like nothing, bit to people who care about you, their whole world falls apart." he said.

"What ever."

"I'm sorry for what my cousin did. Really I am, but I'm asking you to come visit me in jail."

"Chad don't." ordered Troy, even though they could see its taking a lot of effort for him not to murder Carter to.

"Troy, man how can I not?"

"He's not worth it." answered troy.

"If he wants to hurt me so bad, let him Bolton." Carter said, finally showing himself. Chad growled and lunged at him, but Troy was faster and grabbed him.

"Aww, is Chaddy waddy mad 'cause I defiled his crush?" he asked mockingly.

"Almost." Troy snapped.

"It's as good as done." He scoffed. "Teach any girl to ever try breaking up with me."

"Cocky, self-centered bastard." Chad spat.

"I'm sorry I have both my parents, unlike someone." he retorted.

"You're not the smartest thing on the planet. You're in a room full of people and you're spewing at the mouth."

"Your point?" he asked.

"If you can't read between the lines then you're dumber than we thought." Kelsi said.

"I honestly think you guys are blowing this out of proportion." Taylor said.

"Honestly, Tay?" asked a shocked Gabriella.

"Yeah."

"I can't be around you right now." she said walking out with Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason.

"Suit yourself." She called after them.

"Why are you being like this?" Chad asked, walking towards her. Troy had let go of him when he stopped snarling like a wild animal. Carter stands off to the side forgotten.

"You all blew this out of proportion. Making it bigger than it bigger than it has to be. I was better off not having friends." She exclaimed.

"You really believe that? You obviously don't understand how much we care about you. Some more than others, but-."

"Please don't tell me you love me." She said tersely.

"If you don't want to hear it I won't tell you, but-."

"Stop talking Chad. Say you care about me all you want. I've heard it plenty of times. They never mean it. They just say it to placate me. I'm over it. Leave me the fuck alone from now on. All of you." She said. Then she turned and did what she did, walk away. Except this time she had a shadow.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"I'm pretty sure I said leave me alone." She said sighing.

"Thought since we were your parents, it didn't apply to us." Her father said.

"Yeah well you thought wrong."

"But Taylor-"

"Nancy I asked everyone to leave me alone, and since you and Jeff have been doing it so well the last ten years. You've had enough practice." was her scathing reply. She barely paid attention to the hushed conversation they were having behind her.

"Taylor, please let us-." Nancy begged.

"Let you what? Explain!" she exclaimed, quickly rising to her feet. "Oh please do. Explain to me where you've been the last decade of my life. You have no idea what I've gone through. What I've done to get your attention. You never noticed, no matter what I did, what award I won, you didn't pay attention. But as soon as I do something that might tarnish you reputation, you decide that I'm worthy of you presence again. I don't think so. I've done fine by myself the last ten years, and will continue to do so without your help. So please leave me alone." By the end of her speech she had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Taylor." Nancy whispered her own tears falling.

"No I don't want to hear."

"Taylor Amelia McKessie, you will sit here and listen to you mother." Jeff said holding onto her shoulders.

"No I won't. You can't make me."

"Stop acting like a petulant child."

"God you've known me an all forty-five minutes and you bossing me around. Hoe do you expect me to do anything for you, with that attitude?"

"Stop. Stop, the both of you!" yelled Nancy. "The both of you are going to shut up and listen to each other."

"Sorry to burst your bubble mother." She spat." But I'm not staying here or anywhere around you. Now I'll tell you for the last time, leave me alone.

"Schawn says hi." She said. All Taylor could do was stare at her.

"He's your brother." Jeff answered the unasked question.

"I fucking hate the both you." She hissed. This time she didn't walk away, they did.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The gang minus Taylor sits in the girls' living room, completely engulfed in their thoughts. They can't believe this happened. They all seem to be in a state of shock, but anger is close to the surface; at Carter for being a disgusting pig, and at Taylor for being so nonchalant about it, acting like its nothing. But mostly their angry at her parent, their neglect has cause such emotional trauma to that when life gets to hard her emotions to close to the surface, she detaches herself and becomes a walking shell. Not giving a rat's ass about anything.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

After a subdued breakfast the nest day, the gang, again, minus Taylor walks into the auditorium and take their places on stage. They were a bit thrown off balance when Candy and Mr. Brown walked center stage, looking sad.

"We have some bad news." Mr. Brown said.

"What is it?

'This morning Dean Cooper told us that Taylor is no longer with us." He answered.

* * *

review, please


	11. CH XI: Schawn

don't own.

enjoy,

chapter 11

* * *

"She isn't dead is she." cried Zeke.

"No, but her parents have pulled her out of camp, for what they call '_family soul searching'_." he answered.

"Well tell us she called them out, and fought to stay." Zeke begged.

"Dean Cooper said that Taylor acted detached throughout the whole meeting, and that she willingly got on the train. Apparently she didn't say a word."

"What's that going to do for us?" asked an incredulous Sharpay.

"Here's what I think she's not sad or anything, but she's not angry either. She's just fed up; to her she fell from grace when she met you guys. Tay couldn't live up to her own expectations. She was too hard on herself. All this just means that when she comes back she's going to be surrounded by glaciers, but she will be back." The end of Candy's speech was shrouded in a blanket of shock, and slowly that blanket covered them up in understanding.

"That being said, there's only so many times you can practice a routine before it becomes redundant. So I won't be holding classes for you guys until a week from today, the day before the showcase." Candy announced, walking towards her office.

"Ditto." Mr. Brown said going after Candy.

"Fuck!"

"I hope you're happy." Chad hissed at Carter. A split second later he lunged at his cousin; no one did anything to stop Chad from beating carter into a bloody pulp. Only when Carter's groans were getting fainter did troy and Zeke pull a still thrashing Chad towards the other side of the auditorium.

"I hope you realized that that accomplished nothing." Gabby said as she cleaned him up.

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong it accomplished everything. He hissed as she rubbed alcohol into a cut.

"What, Taylor's not here. All it did was make your ego bigger." She ranted. "If you really want to accomplish something, go practice."

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Taylor honey we've landed." whispered Nancy. All Taylor did was stare at her impassively, just like she had throughout their meeting two days ago. Why grace them with her voice if all they want is a puppet to go along with their plan. It wasn't her, it goes against everything she believes and feels, but if this was the only time they were going to treat her like their daughter, then she'd take it.

"Schawn called a while ago, he can't wait to see you."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Mister and Misses McKessie were at odds they don't know how to act around this impassive, quiet submissive version of Taylor. Watching as she stated out her window lost in thought, made them second guess their decision to take her out of camp. But they needed this. This is their last chance for any type of reconciliation. They just hope that she and her brother can get along.

_Please let them,_ they prayed.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

To say he was in a state of shock would be an understatement. The weight of what he did just fell on him. She was right, even thought it felt good it didn't bring her back. And he might have just cost Arras the competition.

He just attacked a fellow student, he could get expelled. The other dancers put on probations for not stopping or reporting it. Candy and Mr. Brown could get fired for leaving them alone. The camps reputation would be destroyed. All cause he cared to much for a girl who could less.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

As soon as she put her bags down, she was attacked by a giant blurb. Looking down she realized said blurb, must be her brother.

"Okay stop bouncing." she said.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited, I can't believe your actually here. I've heard so much about you." He rambled.

"I wish I could say that things were mutually felt."

_Oh she's back,_ they thought.

"Its okay, let's start over. I'm Schawn and I'm your brother." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm Taylor guess you can call me big sis." She said taking hold of his hand and pulling him into a hug. Nancy and Jeff both let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Schawn, why don't you go show Tay-" Taylor through him a scathing glance. "Taylor to her room." said Jeff.

"Your right next door to me and you have your own bathroom. So no worries about that…" Taylor half listened as he rambled on. He seems happy, so that's good. Apparently he's been raised with the knowledge that he has an older sister. He's lucky on that part for sure. But how does one deal with a sudden kid brother?

"Hey kid, your happy right?" she asked.

"Well yeah. Especially now that you're here." He replied. She really didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he seems to already have her on some pedestal, and she's pretty sure she can't- won't- live up to it.

"Listen kid, I'm not who you think I am. I can't be the person you want me to be. Sorry for your virgin ears, but I'm a bitch. I'm jaded, and moody. I hate our parents. I don't know how to be around new people, especially random ten year old brothers. I apologize now cause whatever expectations you have, I won't be able to live up to them." After her spiel, Schawn just stared at his sister. So buy putting herself down; se doesn't realize she's already exhibiting older sister protectiveness. Jaded bitch for sure.

"Mhmm." He said smiling mischievously. "Here's your room."

"Kid-."

"Later sis."

* * *

review


End file.
